Gossip with regrets
by Avis11
Summary: The life of Evangeline just got a lot more interesting. From her friends at war with each other, To her confusing relationship with the one and only Chuck Bass and the mysterious Gossip girl who is intent on ruining everyone's life. Life is never dull on the Upper east side. Set in season 1. Chuck/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Title may change.

I was thinking of writing a gossip girl fanfiction so I'm gonna to ask the readers would you read it. So reviews are welcomed and tell me what you think of my Oc. It will fallow the episodes from season 1 and if its popular I plan to do the rest of the seasons too.

Oc Name: Evangeline Annie Archibald

Age:16

Description: Light blond curly hair Just below her shoulders, big light blue eyes, pale skin , Curvy

Height: A few inch's shorter than blair

Family: Howard Archibald, Anne Archibald, Nate Archibald

Love interest: Chuck Bass

Best Friends: Eric van der woodsen, Blair Waldorf, Serena van der woodsen

Friends: Jenny Humphrey, Dan Humphrey

Personality: Down to earth, Un-selfish, Has an air of innocence around her but can be seductive, hates conflict and easily gets upset over friends fighting, she has a mean streak if needed

Background: She had a good childhood growing up and Nate is very overprotective of her. Her and Eric have been best friends since they were toddlers. Chuck has always had a thing for her but never said anything in fear of losing nate's friendship and he is the only one to call her Evie. A month before school starts Chuck and Eva get drunk leading to Eva losing her virginity to him. He's been avoiding her ever since. Now she thinks she might be pregnant. She knows what Eric nearly did and wasn't aloud to visit him as his mother was afraid someone might find out. Also Blair and Chuck have a sibling like relationship.

Let me know what you think and if I should counting with it. I'm also open to ideas from everyone:)

Ax


	2. Pilot Part1

So here's the Pilot part1. I know it's Short but I promise part 2 will be longer:)

Review please and tell me what you think:)

And thank you Residentevil06 for helping me out:P Check her out!:)

Ax

* * *

Gossip Girl (Voice Over)

_Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here... and I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, Melanie91, sends us this: Spotted at Grand Central, bags in hand: Serena van Der Woodsen. Was it only a year ago It-Girl mysteriously disappeared for quote 'boarding school'?_

_And just as suddenly she's back. Don't believe me? See for yourselves: Lucky for us, Melanie91 sent proof. Thanks for the photo Mel!_

* * *

Evangeline Archibald or Eva for short stood bored as she listened to her father and brother talk to another guest about colleges. Eva didn't want to go to college instead she wanted to open her own bakery. At the sound of a text alert going off Eva pulled her phone out of her clutch and gasped at what she read. Nate looked at her in concern "Eva what's wrong?"

"Oh um nothing ... look there's Blair coming this way" Nate looked behind him just as Blair reached them.

"Excuse me, captain. Nate, can I borrow you? And, Eva I'll talk to you later" Eva took this as her cue to leave and nodded to Blair

"Sure B" Blair smiled at her other best friend before dragging Nate off to her bedroom.

Eva Sighed and walked over to the buffet table and taking a handful of Strawberries before getting a seat across from a bored looking Chuck and Isabel and Katy who are reading the text. Chuck turns his attention from his drink to Eva as she eats the handful of Strawberries in her palm. _So sinful_ Chuck thinks as he watches Eva put one in her mouth, but all to soon he's pulled out of his dirty thoughts as Katy Says: "My god, you will never believe what's on gossip girl" Katy looks at Isabel to finish sentence "Someone saw Serena get off a train at Grand Central" Isabel Said. "Good things were getting a little ... dull around here" His eyes never leaving Eva as she eats the last strawberry.

Eva pouts at the way Chuck is looking at her it was the same look he gave her last month when they got a little drunk at a party and ended in the back of his limo. He's been avoiding her ever-since, which is pretty hard seeing as he's best friends with her bother Nate. Deciding to ignore him Eva looks around the party when she notices Serena arriving saying her goodbyes. She makes her over to Serena, "S! Your back! I missed you" Eva said giving her a hug. Serena laughed and hugged her back "I missed you too Eva" Serena looks behind Eva to see Nate walking her way, but he's blocked from view when a door opens and Blair steps out and She and Serena then hug. "Hi, Serena, so good to see you" Blair says with a smile.

"Good to see you too" Serena Said awkwardly smiling at Blair. Eva looked at the both of them and frowned the was obvious tension between the two. _This isn't going to end well_ Eva thought. "Come, we're about to have dinner" Said Blair excited. Blair's mother Eleanor steps in an invites Serena to have dinner "Come I'll set you a place between Eva and Blair at the table" She said smiling.

"Yeah, actually... there's somewhere I have to be "Serena said quickly anyone could tell she was lying. Blair looked sad and Eva looked heartbroken that one of her best friends was lying to her. "You're leaving?"Blair question sadly. "But S you just got here!" Eva Said looking at her sadly. "I'm sorry guys but I just don't feel well. I just wanted to come by and say hi. I'll see you two at school tomorrow" Serena said leaving before anyone could say anything. Eva Shares a look with Blair both knowing she was lying. Eva looks down at her watch checking the time "Sorry B but I have to go home. Call me later "Hugging Blair quickly and heading towards the door passing by chuck who winks at her causing her to blush.

* * *

Review Please!:D Tell me what you think:)


	3. Pilot Part2

So here's part 2 of the Pilot. Hope you enjoy:) and Please Review!

disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone in Gossip girl except Eva.

* * *

The next day Eva was sitting on the steps with Blair, Isabel and Katy looking at the invitations Jenny had made "Wow these are great! Thanks jenny" Eva said grinning. "Yeah, so cute! They should be framed or something" Says Isabel looking at one. Blair who had yet to say something gets nudged in the side by Eva who mouths 'Say something' Blair turns back around and says with a fake smile "Not bad work. And here is yours... as promised "Handing over an invite to her.

Eva noticing Serena heading there way quickly whispers to Blair she's skipping and she'll call her later. Blair nods and promises to call later. Before Serena can say anything to her, she quickly gets up and leaves them to talk. Eva was still mad at Serena to lying to them yesterday even though Serena knows how much Eva hates lairs and lying.

The Day passed quickly and before she knew it she was in a limousine with Nate, Chuck, Blair, Isabel and Katy drinking champagne. Chuck who was sitting beside her noticed she didn't have a glass offers her one "Champagne Eve?" Chuck asks innocently using his nickname for her. Eva laughs at him before shaking her head no. "Come on Eve have a drink you never know what might happen" Chuck said putting a hand on her thigh, Eva tenses before looking around the limo making sure no one was watching thankfully there busy telling jokes to each other.

Eva turns her head to chuck who was still looking at her with a lustful gaze and glares at him before putting her hand on top of his and removing in from her thigh "That is never happening again Chuck it was a mistake, so stop!" Eva angrily whispers to him so no one can hear. Before Chuck can open his mouth they, had arrived at the party and Eva quickly gets out and walks ahead to the entrance. Leaving a hurt looking Chuck behind.

The party was in full swing and Eva couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun at a party. Chuck looks over to were Eva was dancing and laughing with some of her class mates, it had hurt him when she called their night together a mistake he didn't even know why it hurt it just did. _If I can't have Eve, I'll have someone else_ Chuck thought his eyes scanning the crowd until his gaze landed on Jenny '_She sort of looks a bit like Eve, I'll have her'_ Chuck thought wickedly his frown turning into a dark grin. "Who is the newbie?" Chuck asked eyes still trained on Jenny. Katy looks at her before say "Jenny Humphrey. She's a freshman".

"I love freshman. There so..." Chucks trails of mid sentence.

"...Fresh?" Isabel Says finishing his sentence.

"Anything about her on 'gossip girl' "

"No... Not until you're done with her"

Chuck walks over to Jenny smiling charmingly and says "Hi, I'm Chuck"

Jenny blushes "I know, uhm, I mean nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too"

"You too"

"Thank you"

**Gossip Girl**

_'Looks like little Jen might end up with a new boy and a ticket to the inner circle. Or will C end up with another victim? I told you I love parties.'_

"Let's go and talk somewhere in private" He said leading Jenny upstairs with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Ok" Jenny said uneasily, they stop in an empty stairway "This is definitely a lot quieter but do you know where we're actually going or...

"Here looks good" Chuck cuts her off then leans in to kiss her but Jenny pulls away.

Chuck holds back the urge to groan he thought this would be easy. "So, you said you wanted to talk. Uhm what do you want to talk about? Jenny questions.

"How into you I am." He says before kissing her, Jenny after a few moments pulls away. Chuck looks at her trying to look sorry "Ok, I am sorry. If you don't want to do anything that's cool. Let's start over"

Jenny was starting to get nervous "Yeah, uhm... do you want to start over back at the party?" trying to get back where there was people.

"Eh... have a glass of champagne, please?" Suggested Chuck holding up the bottle.

Laughing nervously Jenny grins "Maybe one."

While Chuck pours a glass of champagne, Jenny takes out her cell phone and starts texting.

* * *

Elsewhere Serena and Dan are leaving a club, Dan holds the door open for Serena who says Thanks while walking out, Dan stares at her.

"What?" Serena says while laughing.

"Sorry, nothing, nothing. I just, uhm my sister was right: You're nice." Dan blurts out.

"You asked me out on a date and you didn't think I was nice?" She said teasing him.

Dan laughed and joked saying "No, uh... I just thought you were hot. And technically, you asked me out."

"Oh, ok, ok, I see. So, uhm, sensible tortured soul boy is actually kind of superficial." She said teasing him back.

"Yeah, just a little bit"

"Good to know"

Dan checks his phone at the sound of the text alert and sees if from his sister, Jenny_ (Mobile), Sep 25, 2007, 9:15:05 PM, HELP. EMERGENCY. NEED YOU, J._

Dan looks up at Serena before saying a quick sorry before looking back at his phone as another text comes in. Jenny _(Mobile), Sep 25, 2007, 9:15:44 PM, 911, 4 REAL PLEASE. U KNOW Chuck? _

"Got a better offer" Jokes Serena.

"It's my sister. She's at that 'Kiss on the Lips' party, you know. She's having some problems with that guy Chuck. I'm sorry, I have to go." Dan said worriedly.

"I'll go with you."

"No, really, that's ok."

"No, no, listen; if it's Chuck it's not ok."

* * *

Back at the Kiss on the Lips party Serena and Dan enter. Dan turns to Serena and says "I'm going to do a lap, ok? Look for her."

"Yeah okay"

Dan makes his way through the crowd asking people has anyone seen Jenny, but they just ignore him. Eve who was still with her friends hears someone asking have they seen Jenny makes her way over to him "Excuse me, are you looking for Jenny Humphrey?" Eva asks curiously.

"Yeah, I'm hear Brother Dan she text me saying some guy Chuck is giving her problems, Have you seen her?" Dan asks worried.

"I'm Eva and no I'm sorry I haven't but I'll come with you and help look" She said kindly.

"Thanks" He said giving her a smile.

Serena walks over to them and looks to Dan and says "Hey, no luck?" "No, I haven't seen here anywhere but Eva here has offered to help look" Serena noticing Eva for the first time Smiles and says "Hey Eva, Come on, let's try upstairs"

The three of them quickly head up stairs Dan sighs and looks around "There isn't going to be anybody up here. This is pointless." He said. Serena notices a scarf on the floor and picks it up. Eva gasps and says "That's Chuck's! Quick there on the roof!"

Up on the roof Chuck is pushing a crying Jenny into a wall and trying to kiss her Get off. Dan runs over to them just as Jenny is shouting at Chuck to stop and to get off her.

Dan shouts "Hey, Jenny!"

Serena shouts Chuck's name but he ignores her.

Eva screams at Chuck "Chuck! Get off her!" Chuck freeze's at the sound of Eva's voice and let's Jenny go who quickly runs over to Dan who hugs her.

"Are you okay?"Dan asks her. Jenny just nods not trusting her voice.

Dan walks over to Chuck who pushes him away

"Son of a..."Dan said but before he can finish his sentence, Chuck angrily says"What the hell is your problem? It's a party. Things happen. Who are you anyway?" Dan laughs a bit before saying "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm in your class. My name is Dan Humphrey... and that is my little sister."When he finishes Dan punches Chuck in the face giving Chuck a bloody nose.

Serena looks at Chuck in disgust before saying: "Let's go. Come on." Serena pushes Chuck as they walk past him at says "Chuck, don't you ever touch her again!" and she walks to the exit with Dan and Jenny. Chuck laughs maniacally and says to Serena"Hey, you're life is over, slut! Don't forget: I know everything!" He taunts her. Chuck looks over to Eva who was still there looking close to tears and he instantly feels bad for making her cry "Eve... "He says starting to walk over to her but before he can finish the sound of a slap is heard and Chuck's head goes to one side.

"What's your problem lately?!" She shouts.

"Your the problem!"

"So this is my fault?!"

"Yes!"

"Tell me Chuck, How is you nearly raping Jenny my fault?!"

"You said it was a mistake!"

"What was a mistake?" Eva asks him confused.

"Our night together!" Eva looks at him in Shocked.

"No, we are not talking about that right now, your drunk Chuck maybe when you're sober." Says Eva before turning around and going downstairs to meet Blair who was standing out front watching Serena, Dan and Jenny get into a cab. Chuck comes out moments later with his scarf against his bloody nose. "She better not show her face again" Blair said coldly.

"I'm hoping she will"Chuck says with a smirk. Blair turns to him and they share a dark smile before Chuck heads back into the party.

Eva looks at Blair confused "What did Serena do that was so bad?" She asks, Blair looks at her and says" Didn't I tell you?"

"No"

"Eva she slept with Nate before she left" Blair says looking sad.

"How could she? That's terrible B"

"I Know Eva. Do you want to stay over tonight?" Asked Blair looking hopeful.

"Sure B, I have something important I need to tell you"

"Tell me what?"

"I think it's best if we talk in private... -Eva said looking around at the people near them before continuing-... to many people are around. "

Blair nods "Your right, we'll leave know"

**Gossip Girl**

_Spotted: Serena... making an heroic exit from B's party. Too bad for her there's school on Monday. And what's this we hear Eva's keeping secrets? Don't worry Eva everyone has secrets...Just ask Serena..So, until next time. You know you love me... Gossip Girl._

* * *

_So that was Part 2! I'm really happy with this Chapter:) Please Review! Next chapter will be up in a few days. _

_Ax_


	4. The wild Brunch Part1

so here's part 1 of episode 2:) I know i said it might take a couple of days to upload put i couldn't wait:) R&R

* * *

**Gossip Girl** (Voice Over)

_I bet you're wondering what Gossip Girl is doing up so early. Truth is: I never went to bed. Why waste precious time dreaming when waking life is so much better? _

_Is there really anything better than a lazy Sunday? Reading the paper in bed, sipping coffee, scrambling an egg or two. Yeah, right. We Upper East Siders don't do lazy: Breakfast is brunch and it comes with champagne, a dress code and a hundred of our closest friends... and enemies. _

_Chuck's dad Bart Bass is hosting the annual brunch for his foundation. Everyone is invited. Well, not everyone._

* * *

Eva sat up in Blair's bed; While Blair was downstairs talking with Isabel and Katy. Eva sighed and flopped back down onto the pillow recalling her conversation with Blair last night.

_Flashback _

_Eva and Blair had just gotten changed to their Pjs and were sitting on Blair's bed. Eva turned and looked at Blair "Okay I have tell you something but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, not until I'm sure. Please Blair promise" Eva said nervously. _

_"Oh okay. I promise" Blair said surprised that Eva had something to hide._

_"I um had sex with Chuck a couple of weeks ago in the back of his limo but that's not the worst part.", she said looking embarrassed and ashamed._

_"Omg you and Chuck? Eva that's huge news. How is that not the worst part? I mean I would've thought sleeping with Chuck is the worst." Blair said laughing._

_Eva burst into tears "The worst part is I think I'm Pregnant!" she said sobbing._

_Blair gasped and pulled the sobbing girl into a hug and said "Are you sure? Did you take a test?"_

_"I'm late B; I've been getting sick for the past week plus my boob's hurts like hell and I can hardly walk into a drug store and buy a test 'Gossip Girl' would have a field day"._

_"Oh no. I'll have Dohertha pick you up one tomorrow morning. Everything things is going to be alright Eva" _

_"I hope so. Thanks for everything B" Eva said giving her a hug._

_ End Flashback_

Eva sat back up quickly and covered her mouth letting out a small groan and running into the bath room and proceeded in getting sick. Leaning against the bath as she flushed the toilet Eva started crying '_What I'm a going to do?' _she thought _'I can't have a baby, I'm sixteen and Chuck is going to hate me not to mention what my parents will think...And Nate! Oh god I'm pregnant with his best friend's baby!' _that thought had her crying even more. A knock at the door was heard and a muffled voice of Blair was fallowed after "Eva can I come in?"

"Yeah B" She called out.

Blair walked in carrying a pregnancy test "Dohertha picked this up for you, don't worry she won't tell anyone and Isabel and Katy are gone. Are you going to do it now?" She said handing Eva the test and sitting beside her. "Yeah, I'd rather get it over with. Will you help if it's positive?" Eva said looking at Blair hopefully. "Of course Eva were best friends, I'll help you with everything" Blair said giving her a smile. "Thanks B, could you wait outside? While I do this" She said holding up the pregnancy test. "Of course." Blair said standing up and walking into the bedroom.

Two minutes later Eva and B were standing side by side waiting for the pregnancy test to work; Blair looked down at the timer on her phone and said "It's ready." Eva took a deep breath and picked it up but dropped it in surprise of the result.

_Positive_

Blair hugged Eva and both girls started crying. Eva because she was pregnant and Blair because of what Eva would have to go through. "It'll be okay, you don't have to go through this alone I'll help you remember?" Blaire said shakily. Eva just nodded unable to talk. Looking down at her watch to see it was ten, Eva sighed" I have to go home and get ready for the brunch, I'll meet you there okay?" She said wiping her eyes and standing up before going into Blair's room and getting dressed in last night clothes.

"Yeah and when will you tell your mom and dad?"

"Tomorrow night at the family dinner were having at home, you can't tell anyone yet and I'm not telling anyone who the father is, I'll just stay it was a one night stand and that I don't remember"

"I promise, I won't and what about Chuck? What are you going to tell him? , Are you going to make an appointment with an ob-gyn?"

"I'll tell him it's better to keep it a secret as to who the baby's father is and that way he won't have anything to do with the baby and Nate won't know... and yeah, I'll see do they have an opening tomorrow morning before school" Eva said before hugging Blair and heading home to get ready for the brunch.

* * *

So please Review and tell me what you think? Was it a mistake to make Eva pregnant? What should happen during the pregnancy? and how will Chuck react? Open to your opinion's and Check out my polyvore account for the outfits.


	5. The wild Brunch Part2

So here's the wild brunch part 2! hope you enjoy it:)

* * *

When Eva arrived at The Palace Hotel, Nate was standing at the front gate talking to Dan in what looked like a very awkward conversation so she quickly intervene "Nate, Dan I see you to have meet" She said smiling at them. They looked at each other then back to Eva "Um yeah, how do you to know each other?" Dan asked politely. Eva and Nate shared a laugh "He's my brother." Eva said laughing at the surprised look on his face. "You don't like alike"

"I know" Eva giggled.

"Anyway Nate, why are you out here?"Eva said curiously.

"Just waiting for Chuck"

Eva frowned at the mention of Chuck's name"Oh okay"

Chuck walked towards them wearing all white with black sunglasses "Nathaniel! There you are. What are you doing? "Chuck said when he finally reaches them.

"Nothing... Just waiting for you." Nate says quickly. Eva sighed '_Great, just what I need... '_ she thought. Chuck hearing a sigh looks over to where Eva was standing beside Dan, noticing who she was standing with he takes off his sunglasses to reveal his black eye. Eva bites her lip to keep from laughing at the sight of it. "Him? What are you doing here?" Chuck asks angrily not liking how close him and Eva was standing.

"Why? What is this... your hotel? "Dan asks in Disbelief.

Nate cuts in and says: "Actually, it is."

"Yes and unless you have a reason to be here I have to ask you to wait on the curb with the rest of the trash." Chuck finished amused with a smug grin on his face.

Dan walks up to him at looks him in the eye "Trash? Look man, I live in Brooklyn, alright, not the Ozarks... no offense to the Ozarks. But don't you think we're taking this class warfare thing way too far?" He asked.

Chuck pushes Dan away from him and Nate keeps him back while Eva grabs Dan's arm to keep him from going after Chuck again.

"Ok, man, let's just go." Nate said pushing Chuck to the gate.

Chuck gives him a look "You told me stick it up for Serena's reputation... if anyone has a reason to kick his ass it's you. " Chuck said.

"It's no warfare. Not here." Nate said leading Chuck away.

"This isn't over" He said giving Dan a threatening look.

Dan causally shrugs his shoulders "Hey, any time, man. That one black eye looks a little lonely." Eva couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing at Chuck. Chuck gives her a sharp look and said "Evangeline! Come on were going" Eva looked at Dan rolling her eyes "Oh no, I'm in trouble," She said giggling walking over to where Nate and Chuck were waiting for her. "See you later, Dan" Eva said waving at him before they walked out the front gate.

* * *

They had taken the back entrance to get back into the hotel as soon as they were in Nate took off to finish getting ready and Eva who was still giggling at Chuck's expense spoke "I don't know about you, but I like him" referring to Dan. Chuck looks at her before dragging her into an empty room whose door was still opened and shut the door behind them "Do you have feelings for him?" He asked jealousy evident in his voice as he stared at her. Eva gaped at him "You can't be serious! I don't have any feelings for anyone, but you!"She stopped gasping and putting a hand to her mouth embarrassed at what, she has said to him."Wait I didn't mean..."She was cut off when Chuck kissed her gently almost as if his was afraid too, he pulled away when she doesn't kiss back, turning his head so she couldn't see the look of disappoint.

Eva was too stunned to say anything put her hand on his cheek and turn his face to look at her. She didn't say anything just kissed him. They continued kissing as chuck walked forward until Eva was against the wall, She gasped as her back hit the wall and wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her waist lifting Eva up, so she could wrap her legs around him. When Chuck places his hand on her upper thigh, Eva knows things are getting to heated and pulls away, pushing herself off him and they stand there, both breathing heavily "chuck... I can't" Eva said pleadingly, wishing she could tell him about the baby, but now wasn't the right time.

"Why? You have feelings for me, that's a good thing because I think I have feelings for you too." Chuck confessed.

Eva looks close to tears and holds his cheek, he closes his eyes relishing in the feeling of her soft skin against his cheek. "Chuck look at me... Please" Chuck opens his eyes and looks into her baby blue eyes that held so much pain "You're going to hate me" She said matter-of-factly not a hint of a lie in her sentence.

"I could never hate you." Resting his forehand against hers their lips inches apart.

"You will...and when you find out ... know that I'm sorry"" She said whispering so softly he almost didn't hear her.

"Find out what?" Eva took a deep breath _'Here goes nothing'_ She thought

"I'm..." Right as she was about to tell him, her phone goes off she quickly reaches for her bag that was lying on the floor "I have to go Blair's here" She said looking at the text and leaving the room not looking back where a confused Chuck was standing.

"I need a drink" He muttered to himself walking out of the room.

* * *

Dan and Serena stand at the entrance, Dan looks a little overwhelmed, there are models painted white to pose as statues, Howie Archibald, Bart Brass and Lily are all there, Nate, Chuck, Eva, Blair, Katy and Isabel are sitting together laughing and drinking Eva drinking orange juice with Blair, Blair notices Serena and her mouth drops "You've got to be kidding be "she nudges Eva making her spill the drink she was holding onto her arm "B! Look what you made me do" She said pouting and grabbing a napkin. Blair looked at her apologetically before pointing to where Serena was. Eva takes in a sharp intake of breath and looks at her brother fiercely. "Nate, your whore is here." She said plainly, she still couldn't believe Serena had sex with Nate and then ran away, that hurt. And a hurt Eva is never a good thing. Chuck chokes on his drink not use to Eva cursing and notice's Dan beside Serena "This should be fun" He said chuckling.

Eva was about to walk around the corner and back into the ballroom after coming from the bath room, but stops when she see's Nate was handing Serena the key to Chuck's suite and planning to meet up there in ten minutes. Thinking they're going up there to have sex .Eva hurriedly walks into back the ballroom and over to chuck who was standing at the bar. She leans up and whispers into his ear "Give Blair the key to your suite and tell her to take Nate up there and have her way with him as soon as possible" Chuck looks of her amused. "Now why should I do that?" he whispers back, making her shiver as his breath hits her neck. "Because I just seen Nate give Serena his key to your suite, and I don't want Blair to get hurt, but if she goes up there with Nate, Then him and Serena can't have sex and Blair won't get cheated on" Eva said looking at Chuck. "Fine... only if you give me a kiss" He said lustfully. "I told you we can't... Now go talk to Blair, while Nate isn't with her" Eva said pushing him towards Blair.

Dan had just walked back into the ballroom and Eva quickly walked over to "Dan, there you are." Giving him a quick hug much to his surprise "Oh um hey Eva" awkwardly returning the hug. Eva pulled away and looked at him "Listen, Dan you're nice person and I hope we can be friends really I do, but I'm sorry for what's about to happen now" Eva said sincerely, noticing Blair coming their way. Dan was about to ask what she meant but Blaire took this moment to introduce herself.

"Dan? Hi, I'm Blair Waldorf, Serena's friend. "She said with a fake smile.

"Oh, hey. Yeah, do you happen to know where she is? "

"As a matter of fact I do. " A smug smile on her face.

Just as Blair was about to say, Serena and Nate come running in "Blair!" Serena shouted.

Dan looks relived "Serena, there you are. "

"Hi." She said a small smile on her lips.

"Where were you? "He questions.

"She was waiting in a hotel room... for my boyfriend. "Blair responded to his question before Serena could say anything.

"To talk!" Serena almost shouting.

"About why we weren't talking. "Nate said stupidly.

Blair gives him a look" That doesn't sound any smarter the second time."

"Why weren't you talking? Does this have anything to do with why you were waiting for Serena this morning? "Dan said not knowing what the big deal was.

Eva glared at her brother" You lied to me? You told me you were waiting for Chuck; I can't deal with this... I don't feel well" She said looking very pale and running off to the bathroom.

* * *

Chuck walked into the women's bathroom locking the door while he was at it and listened out for Eva. Blair had told him to go check on her before she walked off, Nate fallowing her. Hearing crying in the last stall, he walked towards it and went to push it open but found it locked. Knocking on the door he said "Eve, open up." That only seemed to upset her more as she started crying even harder. "Go away!"Eva managed to say.

"Either you open this door or I'll knock it down... and you know I will." Chuck said in a threatening voice.

Eva opened the stall door and walked out to were chuck was waiting "Now what's wrong with you?"He said softly when she came out.

"Promise you won't get mad" She said in a small voice.

"I promise" using his thumb to wipe a stray tear of her cheek.

"I'm pregnant about 7 weeks... I took a test this morning." Chuck froze hearing that; he knew it was his, the dates added up. After a few minutes Chuck finally speaks calmly "Get rid of it."

Eva looks at him shocked"Excuse me?" not believing what she was hearing, Eva knew he wouldn't what the baby, but never thought he could be so cruel to ask her to get an abortion.

Chuck loses it and pushes Eva into the bathroom wall, gripping her arms hard and towering "Get rid of it! I don't want it!" He said shouting at her. Eva started crying "You promised not to get mad, I'm sorry okay, but I'm not getting rid of this baby... And if you want nothing to do with it, fine! But that means you stay away from me too! Now let me go... you're hurting me" She shouted back. Chuck lets go her completely after she said that at looks down at her arms were bruises where starting to form on her pale skin. Eva wiped her eyes and looked at him "I'm telling my family tomorrow including Nate, don't worry about your reputation... I'm not telling them who the father is, so you're safe... and until you decide to grow up and take some responsibility for your part in this, you stay away from me!" Eva finished calmly leaving the bathroom. Luckily no-one was around so she quickly left.

Chuck slid down the wall and sat there shell shocked at what just happen, he was going to be a father and he didn't even want to be one. _'I'll stay away and let her deal with this on her own; nobody even knows I'm the father, its better this way'_ He thought sadly.

* * *

So what did you think? I wasn't going to add the bathroom part but I thought it fit. What will happen now that chuck knows the truth? How will Eva's parents and Nate react to the news? and what did you think of Chuck's reaction? Review and give me you're opinion:) and please if you like the story fallow it:) I'll try to update everyday

Ax


	6. Poison Ivy Part1

So here is Part 1 of poison ivy! I have a question. What episode should Eva's birthday be in? Review and let me know!:) and sorry I took so long to update!

Ax

* * *

Eva was late as she walked through the school gates, looking down at the ultrasound picture the doctor had given her this morning, just as Nate and Chuck sneaked out the main building. She froze when someone called her name and quickly looked up to see Nate and Chuck heading her way. Thinking quickly Eva put the picture in her bag. Nate saw her put something in her bag and, decided to question her" What was that? And why are you late?" he said suspiciously.

Panicking Eva quickly thought of an excuse "nothing, just an old picture and I was stuck in traffic"

Nate seemed to believe her about the picture, but not about the traffic "Really? Because you left an hour before me... And why does it look like you've been crying? " He said looking at her.

Chuck seeing how panicked Eva was becoming decides to step in "Nathaniel... I seem to have left my stash in my locker... Could you run and get in for me? Please" he said innocently smiling.

"Oh... sure man" Nate said before turning to Eva "We'll talk later" He said sternly. Eva nodded to him before he turn and went.

Eva breathed a sigh of relief when he was out of view and was about to walk away from Chuck, when her bag was pulled away from her-She had been holding it in her hand- She turn to Chuck and inhaled a sharp breath seeing as he was about to pull out the ultrasound.

"Chuck! Don't!" She said to him, but he ignored her. Chuck froze when he looked at it and had to squint to see anything, but all he saw was a small blob, he looked at it confused. Eva seeing he was having trouble walked beside him and pointed to the blob he had seen "That's the baby "She said quietly. Chuck nodded not trusting his voice, he watched Eva as she looked at it lovingly with a mixture of fear and worry in her expression.

He couldn't help, but feel bad at the way he treated her yesterday, after she had left him in the bathroom, he had stayed awake half the night thinking about what Eva had said to him and she was right, he had to take responsibility his part in this, but another part of him was scared he wouldn't be a good father and his kid would end up hating him, he didn't want that. "Eve..." Chuck started to say, but Eva cut him off "Someone is coming" She said quietly, hearing a door open. Chuck went to hand her back the picture, but Eva shook her head "Keep it, I have another copy... Just don't let Nate see it." She said softly. Nodding he pocketed the picture just as Nate reached them.

"Hey man... I couldn't find your stash" Before Chuck could reply, the bell for class rang.

"I have to go to class... bye!" Eva said hurriedly before running off to class.

* * *

Eva was sitting on a bench looking at her phone, as the girls played field hockey. She looked up when she heard Blair and Serena shouting only to see them fighting on the ground, gasping she ran over to them "Stop it, both of you!" She went to grab Serena's arm to get her off Blair, but Serena pushed her away which resulted in Eva falling and crying out in shock, thankfully she didn't get hurt and neither did the baby, but it stopped Serena and Blair fighting and they, both went to help her only for Eva to stand up on her own and shout at them "What is wrong with you two!? Do you know how hurt I could have gotten or what might of happen! Until you two are friends again... I don't want to talk to either of you!" She finished crying and walked away from them, heading home for the day, feeling sick. Blair watched her with a heartbroken look, their fighting nearly got Eva hurt and the baby she would never forgive herself if that happen, If she was to stop fighting with Serena then she would, but first she had one more thing planed for her.

* * *

Chuck and Blair where in Blair's room looking at the computer screen that showed pictures of Serena at the Ostroff Centre, that chuck took while he was spying on Serena earlier that day. Blair and Chuck had always had a bother/sister like relationship. They were the closet thing they each had to siblings and it worked for them.

"Admit it; even for me this is good." Chuck said smugly pointing at the pictures. Blair rolled her eyes and said sarcastically "If you weren't such a perv, I'm sure the CIA would hire you in a second."

He chuckled "Defending my country, there's a future I never imagined."

"With good reason, what is she doing there?"

"Well what's anyone doing there? It's a facility for the disturbed and addicted." He said walking away from Blaire she swivels around in her chair to face him.

"You must have your own wing." She replied snarkily.

Chuck points at her and smiles "You don't get nearly enough credit for your wit." Blair smiled innocently at him.

"So the question is what do you do now?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I was thinking total social destruction." She said standing up and walking closer to him. Chuck smiled at her "And here I thought you were getting soft." He said in a teasing voice. Blair grins at him. Chuck picks up part of Blair's blanket and says suggestively "So this is your bed, huh?"

Blair gives him a dirty look and then snatches the blanket away from him "Leaving now." Blair said in a commanding tone.

"You can repay me another time." He said about to walk out of her room, but Blair stopped him before he could "Wait chuck... Have you talked to Eva?" She asked worriedly. He froze at the door way. "You know." He said quietly turning to look at her. Blair nodded "She told be after the kiss on the lips party, you have to help her." She said softly looking at him pleadingly.

"How Blair?! What I'm I supposed to do! I can't be a father!" He said shouting at her. Thankfully no-one else was in. She looked at him in shock "Do you think Eva wants to be a mother! She is terrified Chuck! God only knows what her parents will do! You know what her father's like!" Everyone knew Eva and Nate's father tried to control everything in his children's life's and their mother went along with anything he said.

Chuck sighed "I know Blair, I'm trying okay, but what if I screw up and something happens to her and the baby and It's my fault? I would never forgive myself." He said sadly, he always manages to screw everything up. Blair thinks back to what happen on the field and couldn't help but feel guilty "What are you hiding?" He said noticing the guilty look on her face.

"Today on the field when Serena and I were fighting, Eva tried to stop us and Serena pushed her away and she fell." Blair said ashamed. Chuck looked absolutely livid at this piece of information"You're only telling me this now! Is she okay? Is the baby?" He said panicking. "Their fine... I think Eva was more shocked then hurt, she shouted at me and Serena that she wanted nothing to do with us, before going home... I haven't talked to her since and she won't answer her phone. She's mad and me and Serena for fighting." She said with a sad look.

"I'll go check on her now... Goodbye Blair" He said coldly giving her a glare at the news that Eva getting hurt was partly her fault, before leaving.

* * *

So let me know what you thinkJ and Please Review!

Ax


	7. AN Please Read Important!

Hey:) So I've decided to rewrite this story and make it better because reading back on this story I feel

like it could be better! So I should have the first few chapters up in month or so:)


End file.
